Beauty in the Darkness
by Dr. Mois
Summary: The bond between a blind father and his little girl, But at the time need, Chase will be able to take care of his little Luisa, without Cameron s aid. 'SEQUEL TO 'How It Feels to Touch You' Republish with the necessary corrections


**Hello, dear colleagues, how are you?**

**i´m here thonight, to present to you my new one-shot. **

**This one shot in question, is a sequel to my other story called ''How it feels to touch you.'' And takes place 1 year after the events disclosed in that story.**

**This story have its scenario durin one night, somethime within the 8th season. And as i forgot to mention it in the previous story, after Cuddy leave the PPTH, Cameron became the new Dean of Medicine (and Foreman turns to be the New Heard of Diagniostics, after House´s ''death.'')**

**Well, thats all, i hope you enjoy the story and have fun.**

**Thanks **

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**THIS Story have the approval ****stamp from the Beta reader Amber San Giovanni**

* * *

**BEAUTY IN THE DARKNESS**

Paper work is boring, or so was what Dr. Allison Cameron thought. As the new Dean of PPTH, the young woman had tons of paperwork to read and sign, which in her opinion was the bad part of the job, which Cuddy had appointed to her, after resigning from the hospital, due to House´s recklessness.

That night however, she decided to put the work aside and, along with the Labrador Graham, watch her perfect family, playing on the carpet.

Robert Lionel Chase was at the living-room, lying on the carpet by the couch, leaning on his right arm, while his left hand touched lightly, brushing a finger over his daughter's small foot, keeping in constant contact with her as his 1-year old daughter Luisa, played happily with her new toys.

For those who look upon the scene in question, it looks like a normal and quiet scene of sharing and family companionship.

Then Robert turns his head and its impossible not to notice his surgically closed eyes, unseeing to the world.

Since Luisa had been born, Robert never dared to touch the baby, much less take her in his arms, afraid of hurting her; however, he asked all the time how she was or what she was doing. Allison still laughed, when remembered the first time, their daughter smiled.

_**FLASHBACK** one afternoon, six months earlier, after Cameron finished changing their daughter, the still-new family sat together on the nursery floor._

_"Oh, look!"_

_Robert head turned automatically but of course, there was nothing for him to see. There was a horribly awkward pause before-_

_"Oh god, Robbie, I didn't-"_

_He reached out, trying to calm her before she became too upset over her slip. "It's okay," he assured her, working hard to keep his voice steady. "What is it?"_

_"It's Luisa," she told him, taking his hand and holding it up to her face. "She's smiling."_

_He moved his other hand down slowly and Cameron understood, wrapping it in her own and guiding him gently until his fingers brushed his daughter's face. At first he didn't feel anything, then she moved and he thought he felt her cheek move just a little._

_"Is that-"_

_"Yes." He remembers Allison's voice being thick with emotion as she held tight to his other hand. "Yes," she told him. "She's smiling at you." **END OF FLASHBACK**_

At some point Luisa picks up a toy and holds it out to her father. Allison´s chest tightens as Robert obviously doesn't respond.

The poor little girl however, is too young to understand now about her dad´s disability, but Cameron wasn't so sure she's as entirely oblivious as they thought.

"dah!" she announces after a moment, demanding her father attention. And Robert turns finally, smiling at her. "What's that, love?"

"Dada," Luisa repeats, holding the toy out further but her small hands slip and the block falls, landing on Robert's fingers, which jumps at the impact. He moves his hand away from her for a moment, sweeping it across the carpet, back and forth, until he finds where the block has come to rest. He smiles and holds it back out to his daughter.

"Here you go, darling'." He offers the toy back to her and the girl smiles as she takes it from him.

"Dah." She smiles

"Dah!" Robert repeats back, just as enthusiastically and he grins as he's rewarded with a bubble of laughter before the child returns to her toys.

Later that night, after the family had already gone to bed, Robert felt himself awake again, this time, by the sounds of hiccups, which he was sure, didn't belong to his wife. Confused, he rose from the bed and, putting his hands in front of his body, he began to walk through the apartment, guided by the walls, looking for the source of the sound.

Suddenly, while passing by the door of Luisa´s room, he discovered that the noise was coming from inside of it.

''What happened, darling? Are you alright?'' he asked, and guided by the sound of the hiccups, he went toward her crib and bowed down to touch her, but when his fingers, made contact with her skin, Chase felt a chill down his spine. Even though she was stirring up, her skin was cold as ice, probably due the lack of the blanket.

With this, Chase thought to return to his room and call his wife, but at the same time, he didn't want to wake her up. So, he felt around the mattress searching for the blanket and when he found it, he took Luisa in his arms and wrapped her in the blanket.

''See darling, your blind useless father made it.'' He whispered.

After a few seconds, still holding his daughter tightly in his arm, Chase decided to turn around and very slowly and very carefully, he went toward the armchair, which Cameron uses to breastfeed Luisa. Right after they set up the nursery, Cameron had shown Chase the dimensions of the room and the layout of the crib and other utensils and objects; but still, the blind man, preferred to move slowly, to avoid hurting the little treasure that he carried.

Finally, Chase found the armchair and after making sure it was really there, he sat down and snuggled Luisa comfortably in his lap. Then, after placing Luisa carefully in his lap, Chase ran the tip of his fingers over the girl's face, as slowly as possible, in order to find out more about that small being. He couldn't stop smiling, that girl, his daughter, is the best thing he had done in his life, she´s cute, fluffy, smart, charming and more important, she´s perfect.

When Cameron announced the pregnancy, Chase trembled with fear at the thought that the child could be born blind, however, when Dr. Park and Dr. Foreman, confirmed to him that Luisa was born perfectly healthy and seeing, Chase was filled with joy, it was as if he had received his sight.

In the meantime, Cameron woke up confused. Seconds ago, she had turned to her husband´s side of the bed, in order to hug him, only to find his spot empty and the sheets cold. So, she got of the bed, turns the light on and went to find him.

As usual, Cameron went directly to the living room where Chase used to sit, when the insomnia chased him. Not founding him there, Cameron then decided to go back to their bedroom, when passing by the nursery, she came across a scene that made her heart melt.

Sitting in the chair, Chase was dozing with his head hanging low. On the floor beside the chair, Graham remained alert to any movement. And in her dad´s lap, Luisa snored quietly.

''Robert.'' She touched his arm, startling him in the process. ''Sorry, baby.'' She apologizes.

''I was woke up by her hiccups, she was cold and I picked her up.'' he explained, but Cameron did not try to take Luisa from his arms, instead, she kissed the baby´s head and helped Chase get up, still holding Luisa.

''You going to put her in the crib?'' Chase asks.

''No, it's really cold tonight; let's take her to sleep with us.'' Allison explained, taking Chase´s arm and helping him walk toward their bedroom.

Once there, Allison helped her husband placed their daughter at the center of the bed.

''You and her, are the two beautiful things, I can find even in the darkness.'' Chase whispered while snuggled under the covers, hugging protectively the two women he loved.

''Knock it off Robert, now have a good night. And I love you'' Allison laughed, kissing her husband and daughter and going to sleep.

That night, the small beautiful family slept quiet and happy to have each other.****

THE END

* * *

**Now, the end of this story is here, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forget the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I do hope something comes along soon**

**Good Night**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
